Miasto pływające/14
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział XIV | poprzedni=Rozdział XIII | następny=Rozdział XV | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: XIV. Nazajutrz pierwszego kwietnia, morze miało pozór wiosenny. Zieleniło się jak łąka pod pierwszemi promieniami słońca. Ten wschód słońca kwietniowy na Atlantyku, był cudowny. Fale toczyły się roskosznie, a kilku delfinów pląsało, jak clowny wśród mlecznego śladu okrętu. Spotkałem kapitana Corsicana. On mi opowiedział, że duch zapowiedziany przez doktora, uważał za niestosowne pokazywać się. Zapewnie noc nie była dosyć ciemną dla niego. Przyszło mi na myśl, że to była mistyfikacyja Pitferge'a, której użył na pierwszego kwietnia, gdyż w Ameryce, w Anglii równie jak we Francyi, zwyczaj ten jest bardzo rozpowszechniony. A oszukujących i oszukiwanych w tym dniu nie brakowało. Jedni się śmiali, inni gniewali. Nawet zdaje mi się, były tam i uderzenia pięści, lecz między saksonami te uderzenia pięścią nigdy się nie kończą uderzeniem szabli. Wiadomo istotnie, że w Anglii pojedynek sprowadza bardzo srogie kary. Oficerom i żołnierzom nawet zabroniono bić się, z jakiegokolwiek by to miało być powodu. Zabójca jest skazany na kary cielesne i hańbiące w najwyższym stopniu; przypominam sobie, że doktór wymieniał mi nazwisko jednego oficera, który jest na wygnaniu od lat dziesięciu, za to, że zranił śmiertelnie swego przeciwnika w pojedynku nawet bardzo prawnym. Łatwo więc pojąć, że w obec tak surowego prawa, pojedynek znikł zupełnie z zakresu obyczajów brytańskich. Przy tak pięknem słońcu, obserwacyja południa była bardzo dobra. Wypadło z niej, że szerokość była 48° 47' długość 36° 48', a przebieg dwieście pięćdziesiąt mil tylko. Najmniej szybki zaatlantycki statek, miał prawo zrobić nam zarzut. To bardzo gniewało kapitana Andersona. Inżynier przypisywał ten brak szybkości niedostatecznemu przewiewowi nowych ognisk. Ja myślałem, że ta wadą ruchu głównie pochodziła od kół których średnicę nieroztropnie zmniejszono. Jednak tego dnia około godziny drugiéj, postąpiło polepszenie w szybkości parostatku! — Postawa dwojga młodych narzeczonych odkryła mi tę zmianę. Oparci o parapet z boku okrętu, szeptali jakieś radosne wyrazy i klaskali w ręce. Patrzeli z uśmiechem na rury, które się wznosiły wzdłuż kominów Great-Eastern'u i których otwór pokrywał się lekką parą białą. Ciśnienie poszło w kotły szruby i silne działanie zmusiło klapy, których ciężar dwudziestu i jeden funtów na każdy cal kwadratowy nie mógł dłużej wstrzymać. Było to zaledwie słabe wciągnienie powietrza, mało znaczący oddech, podmuch, lecz nasi młodzi ludzie połykali go wzrokiem. Nie! Dyjonizy Papin nie był szczęśliwszym, kiedy zobaczył parę na pół wznoszącą pokrywę swego sławnego kociołka! — Wychodzi para, wychodzi para! wykrzyknęła młoda miss, a lekka para wychodziła także z jej ust wpółotwartych. — Chodźmy zobaczyć machinę!— odrzekł młody człowiek, przyciskając rękę swej narzeczonéj. Dean Pitferge przyłączył się do mnie. Poszliśmy za zakochaną parą. — Jakie to ładne! młodość! powtarzał mi. — Tak — odpowiedziałem, — młodość we dwoje. Wkrótce i my byliśmy pochyleni na drzwiczkach machiny szrubowej. Tam na dnie tej głębokiej studni, na sześćdziesiąt stóp pod naszemi oczami, spostrzegliśmy cztery długie wały poziome, które się przechylały jeden za drugim, zwilgotniając się za każdym poruszeniem, kroplą oliwy śliskiéj. Tymczasem młody człowiek wyjął zegarek, a panna pochylona na jego ramieniu patrzyła na skazówkę, pokazującą sekundy. Podczas gdy ona patrzyła, jej narzeczony rachował obroty szruby. — Jedna minuta! powiedziała. — Trzydzieści siedm obrotów! — odrzekł młody człowiek. — Trzydzieści siedm obrotów i pół, — zauważył doktór który sprawdzał działanie. — I pół! zawołała młoda miss. Słyszysz Edwardzie! Dziękuję panu, — dodała zwracając się do godnego Pitferge'a z uprzejmym uśmiechem.